Baila conmigo
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Davis y Kari quedan atrapados en una grieta junto a Veemon y Gatomon, entonces para pasar el tiempo bailan juntos, inspirado en parte del capítulo 22 de Digimon Adventure 02. oneshot


**Baila conmigo**

Era un día normal para todos los niños elegidos, no había mucho trabajo por hacer salvo concentrarse en los estudios, lo cual era muy difícil para TK, miraba distraídamente a la ventana hasta que el profesor le llamó la atención.

-¿le ocurre algo joven? –llamó el profesor a TK

-Eh, no, no es nada señor –respondió sencillamente TK para volver a concentrarse en sus estudios, en otro salón, Davis atendía la clase por razones inexplicables.

-_lo eh decidido… no pensaré en Kari nunca más_ –sentenció Davis, estaba tan centrado en la clase que incluso cuando llamaron voluntarios al frente Davis fue el primero en alzar la mano para sorpresa de todos incluyendo al profesor, para poner las cosas aún más raras Davis respondió correctamente el ejercicio de cálculo, toda la clase le aplaudió porque él era el único verdaderamente atento.

-_lo que sea con tal de no pensar en ella _–pensó Davis con algo de satisfacción.

Por otro lado Yolei estaba en clases de química, todo en orden, igualmente con Cody en literatura y Kari en lengua extranjera, al siguiente periodo a Davis y a TK les tocaba clase de gimnasia y Kari su clase de danza, estaba tan alegre como siempre bailando que les contagio la energía a Patamon y a Gatomon, los cuales observaban todo desde su lugar acostumbrado, con ellos estaba Demiveemon que no le importaba.

-_se ve que son felices bailando juntos… me alegro por ellos _–pensó Demiveemon, la verdad tantos acontecimientos al igual que a Davis lo hicieron madurar, ambos habían renunciado a sus antiguas ilusiones, o por ahora eso parecía, terminaron las clases, Davis agarró a Demiveemon y como la única que estaba en la sala era Yolei con Poromon le dijo.

-Diles a los demás que me adelanté, necesito ir a cerciorarme de algo –se disculpó Davis para poner su digivice frente a la pantalla- puerta al digimundo ábrete –la puerta se abrió-¿listo Demiveemon?

-nací listo Davis –dijo Demiveemon en son de broma, Davis sonrió y ambos se fueron entrando al digimundo, una vez ahí Davis estaba hablando con Veemon

-¿y cómo te va ignorando a Gatomon? –preguntó Davis

-la verdad, ahora viéndolo bien, no sé porque estaba tan obsesionado por pasar más tiempo con Gatomon –explicó Veemon

-a mí también me va mejor, desde que me tomo las cosas con calma todo va genial –dijo Davis alzando en alto el pulgar, en eso llegaron los otros- listo chicos, empecemos con el día de campo, iré a buscar algo de madera, ven Veemon

-claro Davis –dijo Veemon, ambos salieron al bosque

-¿saben? Davis ya empieza a preocuparme, hace un tiempo que anda raro –dijo Yolei

-no es nada, pero ahora se toma las cosas con calma –respondió Patamon, Gatomon notó que Kari estaba preocupada

-¿Qué te preocupa? –preguntó Gatomon

-Davis me ignora desde hace tiempo, pareciera que ya no somos amigos –respondió Kari, Gatomon agachó las orejas

-Demiveemon estaba raro también, ¿y si les vamos a preguntar? –sugirió Gatomon. Kari sonrió

-claro, vámonos Gatomon –dijo Kari para levantarse y correr con Gatomon donde estaban Davis y Veemon, cuando llegaron los saludaron

-hey chicos –saludó Kari, los chicos levantaron la vista

-que tal Kari –saludó Davis

-¿Cómo les va con la madera? –quiso saber Gatomon

-muy bien de hecho, la llevaremos ahora mismo para encender fuego, Davis trajo malvaviscos –comentó alegremente Veemon

-dale la burra al trigo, Veemon te dije que era una sorpresa –regañó Davis

-ups lo siento –se disculpó Veemon, los otros tres rieron de buena gana, cerca de ahí los estaba observando un digimon que al verlos descuidados atacó a los chicos, por suerte el ruido había llamado su atención y de esta forma ellos habían salido del camino a tiempo

-Veemon, tenemos que proteger a las chicas –ordenó Davis

-sí –respondió Veemon, Davis sacó su digivice y exclamó- ¡digi-evoluciona! –la luz desprendida de Veemon ocupó todo el lugar.

-¡Veemon digivols ah! –exclamó Veemon, entonces su digi-evolución se completó- ExVeemon

-Vamos X-Veemon, cuento contigo –exclamó Davis

-Gatomon –dijo Kari, Gatomon asentó, Kari sacó su digivice

-¡Digi-evoluciona! –exclamó Kari

-¡Gatomon digivols ah! –exclamó Gatomon, su digi-evolución se completó- Angewomon

-quédense atrás chicas, Veemon y yo nos haremos cargo –ordenó Davis

-te ayudaremos –discutió Kari

-oigan no es momento para pelear –dijo ExVeemon

-estoy de acuerdo con él –añadió Angewomon, ExVeemon y ella se pusieron en guardia para esperar el siguiente ataque del digimon enemigo, sin embargo de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados, en un descuido de ambos digimon fueron tacleados por el enemigo y cayeron al vacío llevándose a Kari y a Davis con ellos por accidente, cayeron a una especie de cueva, se desmayaron, cuando por fin despertaron se vieron en un extraño sitio, Davis fue el primero en despertar, ahí vio desmayados a Demiveemon y a Gatomon, estaban cansados de seguro, miró el sitio y a Kari desmayada.

-genial, ahora estamos atrapados –comentó Davis, después de enviarle un mensaje a Yolei explicándole la situación intentó hacer despertar a Demiveemon.

-Demiveemon, despierta –pidió Davis, Demiveemon murmuró algo inentendible-vamos pequeña bola dormilona, despierta –al poco rato Demiveemon despertó

-Davis, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Demiveemon

-caímos en una grieta los cuatro, parece que hubo un derrumbe, ya llamé a los otros para que nos vengan a ayudar –explicó Davis- ¿crees poder digi-evolucionar a Veemon?

-lo intentaré, ¡Demiveemon digivols ah! –después de un rato apareció Veemon- Veemon

-perfecto, ahora a despertar a las chicas –sugirió Davis para mover a Kari mientras Veemon movía a Gatomon

-¿te encuentras bien, Gatomon? –preguntó Veemon, Gatomon empezó a despertar al igual que Kari

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kari

-perdimos, ese digimon nos lanzó a este barranco y hubo un derrumbe, por como están las cosas no podemos hacer nada por ahora, si hacemos que digi-evolucionen es probable que esto se venga abajo –reflexionó Davis, Kari se preocupó y asustó

-¿estamos atrapados? –preguntó

-tal parece, pero descuida, ya pedí refuerzos, llegaran después de un rato, solo nos resta esperar –comentó Davis, así pasaron los minutos y casi las horas, a lo hondo del sitio se escuchaba un goteo que parecía hacer música, Gatomon y Veemon decidieron ir a ver de qué se trataba para averiguar si había otra salida, mientras Kari se puso a llorar, Davis lo notó

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Davis

-me gustaría que mi hermano o TK estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos –respondió Kari, Davis desvió la mirada a X punto del sitio.

-Escucha Kari, te diré que no todo el tiempo vas a tenerlos a ellos, es mas llegará el día en el que te pierdas sola, sin siquiera contar con la ayuda de tu propio compañero digimon, ¿Qué crees que harás cuando eso pase? –le preguntó, ella lo miró extrañada

-El día en que eso pase, solo debes guardar la calma y mantener la cabeza fría, si no puedes acabar peor, además no toda la vida tendrás a Tai o a TK, ni siquiera a Yolei, a Cody o a mí, entonces tendrás que tomar decisiones por tu cuenta, por lo que seca esas lágrimas y mantén fría la cabeza –le sermoneó Davis, Kari le obedeció y luego le dijo

-gracias Davis, jamás lo había pensado así –respondió Kari, de lejos los digimons observaban todo

-vaya, Davis ha madurado bastante –alagó Gatomon

-si supongo –dijo Veemon, aprovechando la música y tratando de ocupar el tiempo a la vez que subirle el ánimo a Gatomon le extendió la mano, ella no captó

-tenemos música, así que me preguntaba si querías bailar un poco conmigo, tu sabes para ocupar el tiempo –sugirió Veemon, Gatomon sonrió para aceptar su invitación, empezaron a bailar dulcemente al son de la música, Kari los vio

-hey Davis, mira allá –dijo Kari, Davis miró hacia donde le indicó y vio a ambos bailando juntos

-jejeje buena forma de gastar el tiempo de espera –dijo Davis

-estoy de acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si los imitamos? –sugirió Kari, Davis sonrió para asentar, ambos empezaron a bailar, las dos parejas bailaban pacíficamente y se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que aparecieron unos misteriosos digimon que interrumpieron la paz

-qué lindo bailan –alagó uno de los digimons, ambas parejas se separaron para ir con su respectivo compañero

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Davis

-mi nombre no importa, ¿necesitan ayuda? –preguntó el digimon

-queremos salir de aquí –explicó Kari

-síganme por favor –dijo el pequeño, al parecer era una especie de conejo de color café con rosa, este los guiaba al frente y por fin vieron una luz, salieron en una especie de barranco- de aquí tienen que pedirle ayuda a sus compañeros digimons, si me disculpan me debo retirar, hasta pronto –dijo el pequeño para desaparecer.

-lo admito, eso fue raro –dijo Davis

-pero estamos afuera, Gatomon –dijo Kari

-¡Gatomon armor digivols ah! ¡Nefertimon, el rayo de luz! –Exclamó para ponerse en frente de ambos chicos- suban, los llevaré hasta arriba

-claro –dijo Kari

-gracias Nefertimon, eres la mejor –dijo Davis

-creí que yo era el mejor –le dijo Veemon

-pues por eso, eres el mejor, ella es la mejor –explicó Davis

-entiendo –dijo Veemon, Davis se subió detrás de Kari y Veemon se puso entre ambos bajo la protección de Davis, subieron y vieron a los chicos que venían

-¡chicos! –exclamó Yolei en Halsemon, los otros también venían con sus respectivos compañeros, entonces Kari y Davis tocaron suelo y Gatomon volvió

-¿Cómo lo lograron? –preguntó curiosa Yolei

-un pequeño de orejas largas nos ayudó –dijo Davis

-espera, creo recordar su nombre –dijo de pronto Veemon- se llama Lopmon

-¿Lopmon? –cuestionó Kari

-así es, había también oído algo de ellos –respondió Gatomon- en fin, volvamos a casa y vayamos a visitar a Ken, debe seguir aun un poco enfermo

-es una buena idea –dijo atontada Yolei, entonces empezaron a caminar para encontrar la conexión más cercana, Kari y Davis se sonrieron el uno al otro y empezaron a caminar, lo mismo hicieron Gatomon y Veemon y así había terminado el que comenzó como un pesado día y termino en uno digno de recordar para Davis, Kari, Gatomon y Veemon.

FIN

Este es un pequeño oneshot que hice tras ver que Davis estaba decidido a conquistar a Kari, hace poco empecé a ver de nuevo la serie para recordarla y voy por el capítulo 27, casi por el 28, en fin espero les guste porque pronto traeré una historia más larga, comenten por favor y saludos para mi amigo Napo que sé que eres también muy fan de Digimon así que espero que te guste mi historia, nos veremos pronto


End file.
